


Favorite Child

by fanfic_nonnie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Divergent AU, Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/pseuds/fanfic_nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula didn't trust Firelord Ozai. She called him Father and bowed before him and smiled cruelly at his expressions of pleasure. He would often indulge her smallest wishes simply because she could play his game and bend fire with more skill than his stated heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/gifts).



It was quiet in the palace. Too quiet. Even in the dead of night, there were always the soft sounds of guards and servants assigned to various tasks while the royals slept.

Tonight, Azula had curled up behind her door, her brother's stolen knife in one hand and her other hand ready to generate flame. Her legs were beginning to cramp from holding the crouched position and staying so still. She could feel sweat sticky on the back of her neck and under her arms and the backs of her legs. Her heartbeat was far too loud in her ears, and she couldn't seem to breathe low enough to not hear herself.

Father would come in here. Father would try to kill her, but she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't because she was strong and powerful, just like he had told her she was. She _was._

Her legs ached and an itch started under her ribs. She wanted to move and scratch it, but her life was more important than an itch. She would maim him. She would kill him before he could kill her.

"Azula," a voice called softly, just before the door began to open.

It threw her off kilter for a moment. Her hands faltered on both knife and fire because it was _Mother's_ voice, not Father's. But Mother wouldn't kill her. Mother _wouldn't._

Mother had already entered and before Azula could scramble away had reached out with bare, empty—weaponless—hands to tug her close.

Mother wasn't a bender. Mother wouldn't kill her. She wouldn't.

"I love you, Azula," Mother whispered in her ear. She cupped Azula's chin to see her face. "Know that everything I do, I do for you. No matter what, never forget who you are." She leaned down and kissed Azula's head. "Stay here. You'll be safe."

Then Mother vanished away again into the night, and Azula never saw her again.

 

 

Azula couldn't say what it was about Zuko that made her want to keep him around so much and made her want to kick him the other half of the time, or just leave him to his own self-destructive devices. He had run away when she'd stayed to listen to Father and Grandfather and there was little doubt in Azula's mind she'd probably be dead today if she hadn't.

He didn't have the courage that befitted a member of the royal family, not even like Uncle Iroh, the Great Dragon of the West, but neither did he have anyone but the post-grief, too cuddly version of their uncle to keep him out of trouble, and Zuko needed it more than anyone but an injured turtleduck.

Or maybe she just wouldn't admit to herself that he was the only family she had left that she _knew_ wouldn't betray her.

"Don't do anything rash, brother," she said with an air of disaffected nonchalance. She even spared him her favorite nickname on the off-chance it would help him pay attention. "Father won't hesitate to hurt you, should you fall out of line."

"I can handle myself," Zuko snapped back at her, all teenage honor and self-importance.

Azula rolled her eyes and tapped her foot. "You're too trusting, Zuzu." And there went that concession. "Just promise me you won't make Father angry."

He paused, furrowing his brows as he looked at her. She could almost see the thoughts turning behind his eyes, and finally he nodded shortly, probably thinking she was worried for her own sake. Of course, she wasn't, but what was a little misdirection if it got the job done?

She couldn't make her way into the war council and she'd warned Zuko _again_ to behave himself. Sadly, she couldn't even muster up surprise when she found out he'd gotten himself banished.

"I told him not to trust Father."

 

 

Azula didn't trust Firelord Ozai. She called him Father and bowed before him and smiled cruelly at his expressions of pleasure. He would often indulge her smallest wishes simply because she could play his game and bend fire with more skill than his stated heir.

Azula was Father's favorite. Azula was the fulfillment of a prophesy of a great line of firebenders to come from the royal house. Azula never earned the ire heaped upon Zuko because she was cautious, she was careful, she was perfect.

She did not trust Firelord Ozai.

 

 

She didn't trust Uncle Iroh either.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle? I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."

He shouldn't want Father's love, but it would make things easier until she could get him back to the Fire Nation with her. He was her brother, her one bit of family that clearly could not get by without her. At least he'd never wanted her dead.

_"Know that everything I do, I do for you. No matter what, never forget who you are."_

Azula smiled. "You are free to choose."

 

 

It would be simple once she had Zuko back. She would keep her brother safe as her mother could not, and if she manipulated him as much to do it as Uncle Iroh did, well, at least neither her nor Uncle were under any illusions about it.

She would keep him safe from Father, and she would one day do to Firelord Ozai what he had plotted to do to her.

 

 

_"You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born? Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!"_

_"You must know the pain of losing a favorite child, by sacrificing your own!"_

_Azula's heart beat fast, but she didn't pull away until she had heard everything she could. When she hid in her room, ready to fight for her life, it seemed the entire palace held its breath. It was quiet that night. Too quiet._

 

 

"Zuko is gone?" Azula looked up at the Firelord and his disheveled hair, his fierce scowl. Her brother, her hopeless brother who would never, ever catch up to her had managed to nearly kill him, refraining for inexplicable reasons.

She was glad of them.

"I suppose the punishment must fit the crime," she muttered beneath her breath.

Her father turned to her sharply, but even he had no idea what thoughts were tumbling behind her calm gaze and usual sharp-edged smile. Even with Zuko fled again, a traitor, no guard would ever suspect Azula of turning on her own father who had favored her before she was his heir.

"Don't you want to know what happened to Mother?" she asked.

_"Know that everything I do, I do for you. No matter what, never forget who you are."_

"I am her daughter after all."


End file.
